Don't Say It's Over
by CrazyDiamondL
Summary: The Katherine/Elijah history is not exactly like writers of the show would like us to believe. The truth is revealed when Katherine contacts Elijah about a deal involving mysterious cure for vampirism. When the meeting between them happens Katherine is shocked with the result. She learns something that will change her opinion about certain Original forever. [Oneshot, contains smut]


**Title: Don't say it's over**

**Rating: MA (****Warning: Contains description of mature sexual activities)**

**About: The Katherine/Elijah history is not exactly like writers of the show would like us to believe. The truth is revealed when Katherine contacts Elijah about a deal involving mysterious cure for vampirism. When the meeting between them finally happens Katherine is shocked with the result. She learns something that will change her opinion about certain Original and their life forever. (Happens before episode 4x18).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. TVD characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith. **

**A/N: I am the worst updater in the world. I was suppose to post chapters to my other fics but I can't find the inspiration to finish them. So as a way to keep you busy until I update them, I give you this smuty Kalijah oneshot. Please be warned that this smut was written as an experiment. Also English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes I made.**

* * *

><p>It's been days since Katherine was stuck inside this apartment.<p>

When she first contacted Elijah about the cure, wanting to make a deal with him, she never suspected that she would end up like this. Trapped inside his place by some witch spell that only seem to affect her. He on the other hand was free to come and go whenever he wanted.

He kept her here without any explanation. Never said a single word about what he was going to do with her. Was he going to kill her? Bring her to Klaus? Finally get his revenge for running away from him all these centuries ago? His face was a mask every time she tried to get some information out of him. The only thing he said was "All in due time, Katerina."

First few days, every time Elijah left her alone, she was trying to escape this place, to run away. First few days, she was genuinely scared for her life. She was waiting for Klaus to show up and torture her or Elijah to finally rip her heart out. But nothing like that happened. Klaus never came and Elijah, even though he kept his distance, he treated her well. She had enough blood in the fridge, she was free to roam the apartment, see every room. She was welcomed to his library and his liquor cabinet. Occasionally Elijah would join her and they would engage in light conversation. Mostly about literature.

Katherine wasn't scared anymore. But she still was curious. If Elijah was keeping her here, he had to have good reason for it.

She was reading Crime and Punishment, one of her favorite books, when Elijah came back from one of his trips.

"Katerina." He greeted her as always.

She put her book down and stood up from her armchair. She didn't expect him to tell her anything but she still liked to annoy him.

"I see you are back." She took a step towards him. "Was your trip successful?"

He didn't respond. Instead he approached her.

"The Vervain should be out of your system by now." His words made Katherine afraid again. She froze in her position, not sure if she would be able to move, even if Elijah were to kill here, right where she stood.

"Let's test my theory." He came even closer. Their bodies practically touching, causing Katherine to hold her breath. She felt his hand grabbing and holding her head steady, so she wouldn't turn away.

Elijah focused his sight on hers.

"Now you remember everything I ever made you forget." He spoke slowly.

Katherine was confused, having no idea what he was doing.

Suddenly the flood of lost memories overflowed her mind, making her head spin. She experienced all of them at once. It was hard to grasp every single one of them but she realized all of them involved her meetings with Elijah. Over the centuries, they interacted multiple times. Elijah always being there, when she was close to being caught by Klaus.

Intensity of these memories overwhelmed her. Every interaction with Elijah, that she was now reminded of, was making her doubt her past. Their past. She saw her relationship with this particular Original in whole new light. All her life she loathed him, sometimes she wondered if her hate for him didn't outgrow her hate towards his brother.

But now?

She remembered all their anger transforming into gentle caress. Followed by passionate kisses that sometimes ended with sex. Hot, angsty sex.

Her most recent memory of their encounter was from the 20's. It was the most vivid one.

####

_Chicago, 192x_

_Katherine only came to Chicago to keep an eye on Stefan. His ripper form was making her worried. He was her prodigy, after all. This was not what she planned for him._

_She wanted to make sure he will find his way back, so she always stayed close by._

_She almost run once, though. One night she followed him to Gloria's, as she did few times before, but this time she saw something that terrified her. Stefan was hanging out with Klaus. Klaus and his sister! Like if they were brothers! _

_She didn't see Elijah though. But she knew he had to be near. He always was. Chicago has suddenly became too dangerous for her. _

_She was about to run when she saw the Originals fleeting in a hurry. It appeared as if they were chased by someone._

_Apparently her luck hasn't run out yet. She stayed to make sure Stefan stayed unharmed and then made her way back to her hiding place to think of her next move._

_She entered her apartment and went straight for her liquor cabinet. _

_Opening the bottle she felt the movement behind her. She turned around and approached the intruder in vampire speed._

_But Katherine hasn't reached her target. When she realized who was invading her home. She froze._

_"__Elijah?" She whispered. Her mouth barely being able to say his name. _

_How could she be so stupid. She led him right into her home. She should have knew better than to go straight here._

_She grabbed the bottle of vervain water she had in her apartment for emergencies and threw it at Elijah while breaking the leg of the chair and staking him with it. All happening in a period of a few seconds._

_But it wasn't enough to escape him._

_He took a stake out of his chest and caught her running away._

_"__You have been very, very bad girl, Katerina." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Escaping me all these centuries." He shoved her roughly against the wall. She had no chance of escaping him. He put his hand into her hair grabbing the strains of it. His face was closing in on her, finally his lips skimmed her earlobe. That simple move made her whole body shiver. Fear was mixed with arousal. _

_She hated that he had this effect on her. Elijah was the only man that made her lose control. The only one she was not able to manipulate._

_She should be scared. Her mind was screaming at her that he's here to kill her. But her body was behaving like it knew better. It was responding to him in a familiar way. _

_"__Are you still playing our game?" She heard him whisper. His hot breath covering her skin. _

_She was trying to concentrate but his body pressed into hers was making it difficult. __**Get a grip, Katherine**__. - She thought. She wasn't going to give in that easily._

_"__Did you come here to fuck me or kill me?" She challenged him. His face now turned to see her expression. She was a fighter. She had a fire in her that made him forget all the rules, put down all the walls he build around himself._

_"__I can do both." He smirked at her. _

_Katherine tried to free herself from his grasp but that idea backfired. Elijah grabbed her waist with his other her and pushed his leg between her thighs. She was trapped. _

_"__Oh, I see. Screwing me is a way of granting me last pleasure before my impending death. How noble of you, Elijah." She spat at him._

_"__And what if I don't want to kill you after all. What if I want to have you for myself?" He kissed her neck, nibbling her skin with him teeth. Making her squirm under his touch._

_"__I am not innocent, defenseless girl Elijah." As a proof she showed her fangs. Dark veins exposed themselves underneath her eyes, her pupils became widened, iris' of her eyes turned black. "I will not go down without a fight."_

_"__I wouldn't expect any less of you, Katerina." This time his smile seemed to be genuine, approving even. He loosen his grip and that gave her a chance to free herself. _

_She threw him across the room, turning over few pieces of furniture along the way. _

_"__You say you are not here to kill me." She said while sitting on his hips, straddling him. "I don't know what kind of game this is?" She moved her abdomen in circular motion feeling him getting harder with every slow move she made. _

_Also Elijah's expression proved her actions were affecting him the way she intended._

_Katherine leant in closer to him and run her hand through his soft hair. For a murderous Original, he had great hair._

_"__You want to play Elijah." She whispered to him. "I will play." Her lips skimmed his. They were barely touching but the feeling was sensational to Katherine. "but. by. my. rules." She stressed every word. _

_She got off of him. Look of disappointment covered his face. _

_But he wasn't left wanting for long. Kneeling between his legs she undid his pants. Elijah raised himself up but Katherine wouldn't have any of it. She pushed him back, making him lay down again as she slid his pants of him completely._

_She wanted to be in control. She tore his shirt open, ripping away the buttons._

_He was so handsome, so easy to look at. _

_Katherine slid her hand along his chest and stomach. Caressing his skin. Exploring him, while enjoying his muscular, strong body._

_Elijah was almost fully hard. Katherine noticed he really liked having her in charge. If he didn't, he wouldn't allow her to touch him like that. _

_She continued teasing him. This time shifting her hands, sliding them slowly up his inner thigh. Laying soft kisses on his stomach as she went. But she didn't focus on his erection. Not just yet._

_"__Would you stop teasing, Katerina?" His voice was commanding but his body remained under Katherine's hold. She touch his aching bulge, massaging it though his underwear. Hearing a groan escaping his mouth, she felt content. Yes. She had control over him and she wasn't going to give it up. _

_When his member was fully erect, Katherine released it from binds of his underwear grabbing shaft in her hand. Skin on skin contact making Elijah's body tremble. She moved her hand along his length in twist movement, slowly increasing the pace and pressure._

_Katherine kept her sight on Elijah the whole time. Studying every expression that appeared on his face. The feeling of power over him was invigorating. To see him exposed like this, when he was always so careful of hiding his emotions from everyone, made her feel special. _

_There was definitely this connection between them that they were unable to define._

_As Katherine lowered her head and licked the tip of his cock she heard him moan desperately. He was trying to contain himself but was failing miserably. When she put him inside her mouth he tried to object yet she would not have any of it and silenced him with a stern look._

_Her head was bobing faster now__. Taking him in as deep as she could. Her hand resting on his thighs. _

_She decided to add another incentive. Pleasure was always good mixed with pain. Her fingers dug into his skin. She scratched them down his leg, making visible marks as she went. Inhuman sounds escaping Elijah's mouth. _

_He was not use to giving up control, just like her. And she enjoyed this side of him. Purley animalistic Elijah at her mercy. _

_She felt his body tremble underneath her and she knew he was close. Her lips moving more intensively now, sucking on him harder. _

_Elijah wanted to pushed her away but she gathered all her strength to keep him down. "Katerina… For the lov…" He was not able to finish his thought while the wave of orgasm spread through his body. His seed spilling into Katherine's hungry mouth. _

_She stroke him again and again until he was finished, taking in everything he gave her. _

_Both of their heart rates were raced. _

_Katherine looked at Elijah. Seing him like that, out of breath, somewhat powerless after what she did to him was definitely rewarding. _

_"__Fuck Katherine." She heard him hiss. He was swearing and called her Katherine. That was new._

_He was definitely pleased. _

_Smirk appeared on her face as a result of her approval._

_"__See." She climbed over his body to kiss him. "It's good…" her lips touched his gently "to…" nibbling it in between words, "give up…" tasting him, "the reins." She pulled his lower lip, biting it until she felt his blood. _

_He tasted so good._

_Suddenly Elijah picked himself up taking Katherine along with him. He turned her body around and put her close to him, their bodies touching now. He brought his hand up to her collar gently caressing her soft skin. Inch by inch. _

_This time it was Katherine who was trembling under his touch._

_"__It is." He told her while his fingers moved down, undoing the straps of her dress, making it fall down to the floor._

_Elijah kissed her jaw and continued down her neck savoring the taste of her skin. Undoing her bustier in a matter of seconds, throwing is aside. _

_He turned Katherine around again closing his face to hers. She felt his breath on her. She long for Elijah to kiss her._

_Elijah's lips met hers aggressively, devouring her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, tasting her. She felt him pushed her, which made her step backwards until she reached her sofa. When she fell on it, he was still holding her, his lips never breaking contact with hers._

_Now he was kneeling before her. Katherine felt his mouth moving away from her lips, exploring her chin then her neck. Trailing a path lower down her body._

_When Elijah focused on her round breasts Katherine let out a loud gasp. Her fingers grasped the edge of her sofa, digging into cushions as he sucked her nipple until it was hard. Worm feeling started forming in her aching center. _

_While the Originals mouth were busy biting the tip, his hands sliding down her body circling around her stomach only to continue its path down but missing the spot Katherine wanted them the most._

_He teased her skin on her inner thighs, moving his hand painfully slow up her legs, towards her burning core._

_"__Elijah!" Katherine hissed, urging him to cut to the chase. The need to feel it, the need to feel **him**, was unbearable for her. _

_But Elijah wouldn't budge. He shushed her and continued with the previous pace._

_When his fingers finally landed on the apex between her tights, Katherine was overwhelmed with the tension. In desperate needed of release, she moved her pussy against his hand to create more friction._

_Elijah's fingers rubbed against her folds spreading her wetness on the silk of her panties, every time he found her clit Katherine let out a moan. Each more longing, louder than a previous one._

_After a time of teasing he finally pushed aside her panties, not even bothering to take them off, and pushed two fingers into her slit._

_Katherine's breath was stuck in her throat, millions of electrical impulses run through her body. She shut her eyes just to make this experience more powerful, intensified. _

_He pumped his fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. Her folds dripping with her juices as he continued to fuck her this way. _

_As he added another finger, Katherine body was squirming underneath his touch. She lowered herself on the sofa not being able to hold her upper body straight any longer._

_God, why was he making her feel like this? And he wasn't even inside her yet! _

_Every time Katherine thought she was going to come, he brought her just so close the edge but stopped before she was able to reach it. Not allowing her to finish. _

_It was a torture. Extremely erotic and pleasurable torture. But a torture nevertheless._

_She couldn't take it any longer._

_"__Elijah. I want you inside me." She managed to make her voice as demanding as possible. "Now!"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him, only to see his mischievous smile._

_"__You have to stop boss people around." He said as he withdrew his fingers. "Give up the reins from time to time." He used her own words against her. _

_Elijah was not going to be gentle with her anymore. _

_He picked her up and flipped her body around. She was __now positioned back__ to him, her front faced towards the sofa._

_Katherine felt herself being forced on her knees in front of Elijah. She could no longer see his face but she assumed that his expression changed. She felt him being more determined now, more focused. Even a little angry with her._

_This new, autocratic Elijah was a pleasant surprise to Katherine. She felt herself growing more aroused, even though her clit was already swollen from his teasing. Her body was aching for his length to finally enter her. _

_Elijah's hand touched her back as he forcefully pushed her upper body forward, pining her into cushions of the sofa._

_He was definitely playing rough now._

_Katherine's arse was now fully exposed for Elijah to admire. With one fast movement he pushed her __panties down to her knees, grabbed her hair with one hand and her waist with the other one._

_The way he hold her made it impossible for Katherine to move. And she would be lying if she said that she didn't __like what he was doing. Actually, she liked it very much._

_With every man she had sex, she was always in charge. Not this time. Not with him._

_Elijah's grip around Katherine's hair tightened. As his hand left her waist._

_"You have been a naughty girl, Katerina." He whispered to her as his hand smacked her buttocks. _

_Katherine let out a sigh as she felt a sharp pain reverberate through her body. She squirmed trying to get away from Elijah's hold._

_"__Don't pretend, you don't enjoy what I am doing to your sweet behind, Katerina. You are becoming more wet with every spank I give you." He said to her with raw, low voice. _

_Just to prove it to her that he was right, he put his hand between her legs. Touching the moist covering her folds, he spread it on her thighs, making her body shiver in the process._

_But his hand was gone as quickly as it appeared._

_"__Elijah, please." She was barely able to speak. She was sore, longing for a release. _

_"__Say the words, Katerina." He urged her. He let go of her hair and moved his hand to cupped her breast. Squeezing it, but not gently._

_She still wouldn't break but the need became unbearable. _

_"__Fine! You are in charge." She finally backed down. "I need you." That wasn't easy for her to admit._

_Katherine was sure that smirk appeared on Elijah's face as soon as she said these words. And if she wasn't so turned on right now she would surely wipe that smug expression off of it._

_She felt him spread her cheeks and slipping two fingers inside her. The feeling was sensational but it was gone, as Elijah withdrew them as quickly as he slid them in._

_The loss of him had Katherine furious. _

_Elijah sensing her disappointment hasn't left her hanging for long. It was maybe few seconds later when she felt him again. But this time, it was rough._

_His cock entered her opening with full force, not even giving her time to adjust to his size._

_Katherine's rugged scream filled the room._

_Elijah pushed in and out of her with inhumane speed. The way he was assaulting her breasts with his hand just intensified the experience and added the fierceness to their row sex. She was not able to breathe, felt as if her body was out of her control. _

_With another push Elijah's hand left Katherine's breasts and grabbed her hair pulling it hard._

_Another scream escaped Katherine's lips. _

_"__I think you are being slightly too forte." He groaned at her. "I think I have to do something about it."_

_She felt her face being pushed into a sofa pillow that was laying in front of her. The sounds she made were now suppress by the fabric. _

_She wanted to come so badly. She __**needed**__ to come right this moment, because she wasn't sure if she could survive this kind of pleasure any longer. Her body was aching for the release._

_Elijah thrust into her again. His hand holding her tight and steady._

_She bit her lip as she felt her orgasm approaching once more. This time it was more intense. Her inner walls clenched around his cock while she was reaching her high. The hot wave spread over her whole body making her shake. _

_"__Elijah!" She moaned his name loudly but the scream was silenced by the pillow. It was hard for her to catch a breath_

_He wasn't far behind her. Katherine felt him convulse behind her as he finished right after her, spiling himself inside of her. _

_Katherine felt the strength in her extremities giving in. Thank god she was pushed on the sofa and Elijah's hand was supporting her waist, otherwise she would have fallen._

_He was no longer griping her hair and that allowed her to breathe fully again. _

_She turned her head around to look at him. _

_His forehead was covered in sweat, his hair were a little messy and his expression was revealing his contentment._

_"That was..." Katherine wanted to verbalize what she felt but she found herself at lack of words._

_Elijah smiled at her. "Yes, Katerina. That was definitely something I never experienced before." _

_She was shocked at his honesty. But it made her more confident._

_She pushed herself up, turned around to face him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips._

_"What now?" Her question echoed the room._

_Katherine saw something appear in his eyes. Sadness? Regret? But he quickly covered it up._

_"Now we clean ourselves up." He stood up extending her his hand to help her._

_After Elijah and Katherine were dressed again. They were standing facing each other, holding each other. Desperate for every second of their touch. _

_Elijah brought his hand up and put her hair behind her ear. His hand moved to caress her cheek._

_They look deep inside their eyes as they foreheads met. _

_"__I need to go now. You will forget what happened between us here today. We never saw each other in Chicago. You will not remember it unless, one day, I say otherwise." He compelled her and left apartment. Leaving her alone. "Until we meet again, Katerina." He whispered his goodbye. _

_###_

"You lied to me!" Katherine shouted angrily at Elijah. "You compelled me to forget every time we met!" She didn't understand why would he do this to her. They could have been together then, have their chance in happiness and escape Klaus together. "How could you?"

"I had to." He explained slowly. "I needed you to run until I find a way to make Klaus pardon you." For the first time she was locked here she saw his face betraying his emotions. The mask of perfect restrain has cracked. "I needed you to be scared of him. I needed you… to be angry at me." He closed the distance between then and he put his hand up to her face. Gentle caress he performed on her cheek made her close her eyes for a short second. His touch made her burn with emotions, just like it did every single time before. "Only then I knew you would be able to escape Niklaus. The anger motivated you as much as the fear did. I did not care if you despised me, my feelings did not matter, as long as you were safe, Katerina."

The way he said her name. It always made her body shivered.

"So what's changed now?" Was this really a changing point for them? A defining moment in their so called 'relationship' that they had over centuries? Were they allowed to have they ray of happiness?

"This cure you spoke of. This gives us a fighting chance, a way to make you free from Niklaus' claims. We can make him listen. I will fight for us, Katerina." His deep brown eyes full of hope and promise. "Always."

She smiled at him sincerely. Was it really going to be an end of her ongoing escape. Her light in the everlasting Darkness.

"You will have to make up to me for all these times you compelled me!" She looked at him with a smirk. Challenging him. Testing him.

"First you have to catch me." He played her little game.

With a vampire speed he transported himself across the room, but his sight never left Katherine's face.

"But if I catch you the game would be over." She answered.

"This one will. But it will also be the beginning of another one. Who knows where we will our journey lead this time."

END


End file.
